In the prior art, measurement of the inclination or angle between spaced-apart surfaces of a workpiece has involved complicated procedures, trigonometric calculations, and substantial time-consumption. Such spaced-apart surfaces are typically male and female conical surfaces, inclined surfaces of bar members, and inclined inner walls of injection mold frames and pockets.
The present invention provides means and procedures which eliminate complex calculations, and which substantially reduce the time expended by professional toolmakers. The invention provides a pair of ear attachments, each having an inclined upper side surface, disposed at opposite ends of an assembly of selected Johansson blocks to provide a predetermined overall dimension.
A bore gage such as those long utilized with conical tapers, etc., is positioned on the assembly with its stationary stylus disposed at an upper side surface of one ear, and its indicator stylus disposed on an upper side surface of the other ear. The indicator stylus is moved about the ear surface to establish an apex indication of the gage. The gage is then removed from the blocks assembly and disposed on the workpiece, with the stationary stylus as a fulcrum in contact of one of the spaced-apart surfaces, and with the indicator stylus contacting the other ear surface and being moved thereabout to provide an indicator reading relative to the apex reading to indicate the amount of material to be removed from the workpiece.